


Just To See You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Derek is an uptight Lawyer who just wants to find some happiness and Stiles just plays music in the Subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote off a video I saw.  
> See the graphic at my [Tumblr here](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com/post/73078083469/sterek-au-where-derek-is-an-uptight-lawyer-just)  
> Check out [Bree's](http://dereksmiles.tumblr.com/) awesome fanmix of the songs in this fic [ here. ](http://dereksmiles.tumblr.com/post/74683425912/a-mix-of-acoustic-covers-for-the-fanfiction-just%20)  
> Thank you for reading! Come hang out on Tumblr if you want! :D

He heard the music as he was descending into the subway late one night. It had been a rough day at the offices of Hale and Hale and he just wanted to get home. His sister was treating him like a child again, even though he was the best damn attorney they had at the firm. She was managing partner though, and she liked to hang that over his head whenever she got the chance. Because of this, just being at the office was stressful, let alone having to work overtime to finish the case they were working on. That’s why he rode the subway home tonight. He could take a car, he had one on call all the time, but he enjoyed feeling the thriving city around him, seeing the bustle of the people and the noises of this place he loved. And frankly, he needed the distraction.

So when he heard the guitar strumming from the tunnel he was entering, it caught his attention quickly. He normally didn’t move very far into the tunnels, preferring to just get on the train and off, but this time he did. This time he was drawn to the music.

The chords of Blackbird reverberated through the cavern of the subway station. During the rush hour he doubted he would have heard them, but it was almost midnight now, and he was one of twelve people waiting for the train.

He stopped quite a ways away from the person playing, and watched. He was a young man, a little younger than Derek himself, and he had shaggy brown hair. He was wearing plaid and had his boot clad feet kicked out in front of him. But what drew Derek’s attention was the man’s hands. His fingers were lithe and long and seemed like they were made for the guitar, playing it with such grace.

Then the voice started.

Derek frowned as he watched the man sing. It seemed incongruous that such a melodic voice could come from this person. He expected something grittier, but what he heard was, well, beautiful. The man continued singing ( _‘blackbird singing in the dead of night… take these broken wings and learn to fly…’_ ) and as he continued his eyes fell shut and he seemed to sway to the easy lull of the guitar in his hands. Derek stared, enamored with the beauty of the spectacle before him.

The train arriving brought him out of his stupor and he climbed aboard quickly. He turned to look back at the man on the platform to find the man’s eyes already trained on him. They were a golden brown, the color of the scotch sitting in his office. Derek stared as the train pulled away and the man smiled and looked away, fingers moving beautifully over his guitar once again.

 

It was a week later when Derek saw the man again. Well, he heard him. It was another late night at the office and Derek had thought about the man that week more than he would like to admit. It happened the first time when he had decided to have a drink (the color of his scotch reminding him of the man’s eyes) and had just snowballed into Derek pulling up Blackbird on Spotify and playing it on repeat while he was alone in his office one night.

So when he heard the music again, he got a little excited. He strode down the steps of the subway station and stopped at the bottom. There in front of him, sitting not ten feet away, was the man.

He had his eyes closed again, this time singing a rather good rendition of a Lumineers song ( _‘New York had lied to me, I needed the truth, Oh I need somebody, I needed someone I could trust…’_ ) and Derek just stopped and stared. Because why the hell not? It wasn’t like there weren’t other people sitting around and listening to the man.

He stepped off to the side of the platform and stood there, leaning against a pillar, watching the man finish the song. He opened his eyes at the end of playing the song and smiled at a person to his left who muttered something to him. The man grinned and nodded at the request. He sat up a little and leaned back over his guitar. It was a moment later when the tune to Sweater Weather caught Derek’s ears. The man started singing ( _‘use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure…’_ ), but this time it was different. This time he was playing to the crowd, and it was beautiful. He smiled while he sang and kicked his foot a little, he moved with the beat of the music and Derek didn’t want him to stop.

At one point Derek was so busy watching him that he didn’t realize the man was looking right at him as he sang ( _‘it’s too cold for you here, and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.’_ ). Derek’s eyebrows shot up and the man grinned before looking down at his guitar again.

Derek’s train arrived and he was about to get on it when he saw the guitar case open at the man’s feet. Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out some cash, walking up and putting it in the guitar case. The man turned his amber eyes on Derek and smiled at him again, nodding his head in thanks as he continued to sing.

Derek turned and boarded his train, smile tugging at his lips.

 

Stiles didn’t need the money. He didn’t do it for that. He was going to college, spent his days there, among his peers, studying for a career he didn’t even know if he really wanted. But he went, for his dad, didn’t want to be a disappointment. But it wasn’t what he loved.

That’s why he played in the subway. He loved it. Loved seeing the people pass by, loved the noise and the feel of the city around him. But most of all, he loved music. He loved the way it made him feel and he loved the way he could make other people feel. He could make them happy, if but for a brief moment on their way home from work.

That’s why Sexy Suit Guy caught his eye. He had seen him before at that station, obviously he worked near where Stiles went to school. He always looked sad, a little worn down. He was probably a lawyer or something, a job that sucked your soul away.

So when he saw Suit Guy watching him play the other night, he couldn’t help but get excited. Someone who looked so sad needed some happiness. And if Stiles could give him a few moments, that would be fine by him. And if it meant that he had Sexy Suit Guys undivided attention for a few minutes every week, well, he was going to enjoy it shamelessly.

He saw when he showed up the night before, saw him stop in his tracks when he saw Stiles. Stiles finished his song and then looked around at the crowd he’d gathered. A man to his left asked if he knew the song Sweater Weather and Stiles grinned because he loved that song.

He started playing, but knowing that Sexy Suit Guy was watching gave Stiles new life. He moved with the music and smiled at the crowd. Who was he kidding? He wanted to impress Sexy Suit Guy. And he wanted to make him smile.

When he started the chorus he looked right at him, sang the words to him. Suit Guy looked a little out of his depth at that point. His eyebrows shot up and he froze and it made Stiles grin. He let the guy off the hook as he looked down at his guitar.

The train pulled up and a part of Stiles cursed it, wishing it would never come. He wanted Sexy Suit Guy to stay, at least until he could get him to smile or something.

He was surprised when Suit Guy dropped some money into his case and he nodded his thanks to him. Suit Guy got on the train, but not before Stiles swore he saw a smile.

And that made up Stiles mind. He was going to get Sexy Suit Guy to smile if it was the last thing he did.

 

Derek had to go to the office on Sunday. He hated going to office on Sunday, but there was nothing he could do about it, especially when his sister pulled her ‘I’m managing partner’ bullshit. And not even her offering to take him to brunch could make up for it.

“Derek you don’t understand, he can’t possibly be allowed to testify at that hearing.” She said as they walked down the street towards the restaurant.

“I don’t care Laura, I really don’t.” He said, hands in his pockets as he walked.

“But Derek, if that were to happen-” Laura stopped talking as Derek stopped walking. She looked back at him over her shoulder and frowned.

“What is it?” She asked at his shocked face. She turned and followed his gaze to a street performer sitting farther down the road, playing a guitar. She frowned again.

“Derek, what the hell?” Derek shook his head and continued forward.

“Nothing sorry, I just… I like this song.” Laura continued talking about their case and Derek ignored her in favor of listening to the man play Like A Rolling Stone. As they walked closer the man started playing a really interesting acoustic version of Super Bass and Derek couldn’t stop from staring at the man in awe.

He was still wearing plaid, this time with a beany on his head and thick black frame glasses sitting on his face. From this distance Derek could see the moles splashed across his features and the cupids bow lips that formed around the words he sang in a slightly erotic way.

Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out some cash, dropping it in the case at the man’s feet. The man, who had been looking down at his guitar the entire time he played, looked up at him quickly and then did a double take, shock apparent on his face.

He grinned as Derek walked by and Derek shot him a glance over his shoulder to see he was stills smiling as he walked away. Derek turned back to his sister and fought the smile forming on his lips.

“What’s wrong with you?” Laura asked suddenly, “You’re acting really weird.”

“I’m just hungry.”

 

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Sexy Suit Guy. Right there. Strutting down the avenue he just happened to be playing on. And he obviously recognized Stiles, if the way he glanced back at him was any indication. Stiles wondered vaguely who he was with, but settled on business associate, since they were both dressed for business, even if it was Sunday. Stiles wondered if the guy even had a social life, or if he was one of those work-is-my-life types.

Whatever type he was, Stiles wanted to see him again.

“Yo, dude!” Stiles stopped playing and looked up at the sound of Scott’s voice.

“Hey man,” he said sitting next to Stiles on the low wall he was perched on.

“How goes the strumming today?” Stiles shrugged, laying his guitar in his case and latching it.

“Not too bad, Sexy Suit Guy passed by a while ago.” Scott’s eyebrows went up.

“You mean, Subway Sexy Suit Guy? Dude really? He must work around here… huh. Must be a lawyer or something.” Scott said looking around at the buildings nearby. Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Scott looked at him pointedly.

“Oh man, you have a crush on Suit Guy!” Stiles groaned and moved away from the wall and down the street.

“Why don’t you just introduce yourself next time you see him?” Scott asked, falling into step beside him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Are you kidding? He is a gorgeous Adonis, and I am a lowly muggle.” They cross the street and the Scott hits his arm.

“But he obviously thinks you’re worth the time if he listens to you play and he watched you like you say he does…” Stiles shrugs.

“I don’t know man… I think he just needs some distraction or something. I don’t know. It’s never gonna happen. I am Icarus and he is my sun.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Alright you drama queen. I think next time you should totally play ‘Call me maybe’ and hand him your phone number.” Stiles laughed and shook his head.

“Oh hell no.”

 

Derek didn’t see the man for a week. He was busier than normal and even though he used the subway every night in hopes of seeing him, he was never there. It was midterm week for college students… maybe that explained it?

Saturday rolled around and Derek had to go to the office to pick something up. He wasn’t in his suit, taking the day, even though his sister didn’t like it. He walked out of his office building with the file under his arm and thought about taking the car home. He decided not to, wanting to see if the man was in the subway tonight. Maybe he was there.

Derek almost grinned when he heard the music as he descended the stairs. His sneakers squeaked a little as he reached the bottom step of the station and he looked up and directly into the man’s face. The man looked a little astonished as he finished the chords of an acoustic Titanium cover. There was a paused as they looked at each other. The other man looked him up and down, and then shot him a ‘really?’ look. Derek cocked his head to the side and the man grinned and started singing.

( _‘I can’t wait till I get you on the floor good looking…’_ ) Derek’s eyebrows went up as he watched the man watching him. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips as the man reached the chorus. ( _‘and as long as I got my suit and tie, Imma leave it all on the floor tonight.’_ )

As if he knew the effect he was going to have, the man started grinning as he sang. Derek couldn’t stop the responding smile that came to his face. He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket as the man continued to sing this ridiculous song.

The train came and the man glanced at it in irritation. Derek pulled some money from his pocket and dropped it in the man’s case, not concealing the smile on his face as he walked to the train. The door closed and Derek watched the man. He stopped playing and pointed at Derek. He pointed at the smile on his own face and then put his hand up, high fiving himself. Derek shook his head and didn’t stop smiling until long after he got home.

 

It was getting ridiculous. Stiles lived for the few moments when Sexy Suit Guy stopped by, or Sexy Jeans Guy, which was apparently a thing now (and quite the thing if Stiles was going to be honest with himself, damn that man looked just as good in jeans as he did in his suit). Stiles couldn’t even believe he had the guts to sing that song to him, but he saw him out of the suit and he just had to. Knew that it was right.

And damn was it right. The smile on Sexy Suit Guys face was the stuff of legend, angels sang praises to that smile.

“Would you please just, next time he comes by, set your guitar down, walk up to him and say ‘hi I’m Stiles and I’m kind of in love with your face’.” Lydia sat across from him and Scott at the pizza place and Jackson sat next to her, grinning like an idiot.

“Sure Lyds, like some super-hot lawyer is going to be into Stilinski.” He muttered. Scott kicked him under the table, earning him a fistbump from Stiles.

“Whatever Jackson,” Lydia continued, turning back to Stiles, “the point is, you will never know if you don’t try. And the bottom line is, if he’s not interested, you need to get over this crush and start dating again.” Lydia took a bite of pizza and Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just so nerve-wracking you know? I don’t know him. I just know I love him.” Scott snickered and Stiles shot him a look.

“You sounds like a Lifetime special dude, I’m sorry.” Scott shrugged and Stiles shook his head.

“Ugh. I have the worst friends.”

 

Derek slept in on Sunday. He didn’t do it often. Work was early in the morning and he usually liked to run the park before he went in to the office, so he was an early riser. But today he didn’t want to.

He had had a crush before. He had felt this way in the past and normally didn’t give it any thought. But things were different this time.

He was tired. He was sick of his planned-to-the-minute life and he wanted some goddamn spontaneity. And he wanted a relationship. He hadn’t had one in a long time. There was Kate all those years ago and different men and women in between, but they never lasted long.

He knew why. He picked the wrong people. He picked people like him. He needed someone interesting, someone different, who didn’t care about law or corporate espionage. He needed someone fun and exciting and… with amber eyes?

He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of the man from the night before. But even thinking about it brought a smile to his face.

When was the last time anyone made him smile this much? It had been a long fucking time. He rolled over and sat up, running his hands through his hair.

He needed to do something about this. He needed to make a move on this beautiful street artist or he needed to move on. He sighed and stood, walking to the shower.

He’d make a decision later.

 

His work day had started off a step above hell and had quickly descended into the lowest level rather quickly. It stayed there until he left at ten.

He stopped at the curb and raised a hand for a taxi before thinking twice about it.

He needed to make a decision regarding his handsome subway troubadour, but he really didn’t want to to do it tonight. He just wanted to hear his voice and let it lift his spirits.

He lowered his hand and turned quickly, heading towards the subway station.

He took the stairs slowly and halfway down he heard his voice.

( _“I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut… My weakness is that I care too much. And the scars remind us that the past is real…”_ )

Derek stepped out onto the platform and looked over at the man who glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. Derek sighed and returned it leaned against the pillar, watching him. He closed his eyes as the man continued singing.

The man finished the song and there was silence for a moment. Derek opened his eyes and looked up, meeting the other man’s open gaze. The man didn’t smile, just stared at Derek for a moment before making a decision. He glanced down at his guitar, pulling something from his pocket, a piece of paper, sticking it in the strings at the top. Then he looked back at Derek.

He grinned, bright and full, eyes on Derek’s and Derek was glad he was leaning against something.

He pointed to the paper and then back at Derek. Derek frowned wondering what was going on.

As the opening chords of the song, Derek knew exactly what was going on.

( _“I threw a wish in the well, don’t ask me I’ll never tell…”_ ) Derek’s eyebrows went up and a smile played on his lips as he watched the man sing.

( _“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, call me maybe?”_ ) The man shook his head, like he couldn’t believe he was doing this any more than Derek could. Derek smiled at the blush that crossed the man’s face as he continued.

( _“Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad…”_ ) Derek shook his head, looking down at the ground before looking back up at the man. He was watching Derek with questioning eyebrows, hope written on his face and Derek couldn’t believe it.

Derek took a step forward and the man’s face lit up. He stopped in front of the man as he played the final chords of the song and he plucked the piece of paper from the guitar strings.

“Call me maybe? Really?” Derek asked. The man laughed and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“That is literally the only thing that came into my mind, I blame my friend Scott who put the stupid idea in my head in the first place.” He said. Derek nodded.

“So.. Stiles huh?” Derek asked, looking down at the paper in his hands. Stiles glanced down at it and nodded. He was about to speak when the train pulled up. They looked over at the train and then back at each other.

“I’ll… I’ll call you.” Derek said. Stiles grinned and nodded.

“I would like that.” He said. Derek nodded, matching smile on his face. He started for the train before Stiles called out.

“Hey! What’s your name?” He called. Derek stopped just outside the door.

“Derek!” He called back. Stiles nodded, eyes following him as he sat down on the train. Derek’s eyes met his through the window and Stiles held his hand up to his ear mouthing ‘call me’.

Derek laughed, grin spreading across his face again and Stiles thought he could definitely get used to seeing that smile.


End file.
